DE 101 19 892 C2 discloses one example of a cylinder head cover of an internal combustion engine. The cylinder head cover includes an elastomer part which is connected to a plastic cover-like part. For purposes of noise suppression, another cover element is provided over the elastomer and the cover-like part.